


Pack

by hellpenguin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Marauders' Era, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-21
Updated: 2006-02-21
Packaged: 2017-11-01 17:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellpenguin/pseuds/hellpenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Full moon nights it's all madness, all paws and dirt and instinct, the hunt, and the game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pack

It is freedom. It is the moon overhead, sending shattered bits of light through the treetops. It is air rushing through fur, whistling past antlers. Dry leaves under paws, branches crackling like fireworks. Freedom.

All thoughts vanish like vapor. Forget why you’re here, why you’ve come. Drink in the moon. Pack.

There is the scent of musty leaves on a damp forest floor, of the clear and cold air; of the hunt. And it is the hunt that is really freedom. A wisp of danger and your vision goes red and your feet can’t scuttle fast enough.

It is tiny paws buried in fur. It is hooves in a drumbeat on fresh dew and dirt. It is the pounding of a heart in ears, in muscles. It is a howl in the night, like a shard of glass. It is the chase.

It is rabbit and a game of tag. Black fur in mud, under paws. The graceful arch of a throat, of submission, and then the run again. It is the game.

It is the arc of dawn in the sky, the cry of pain. It is bodies, warm and bare and content, scattered amongst autumn’s leaves. It is thought, cozy and curled up in the bare space of morning, like brothers in each others arms.

Silence.


End file.
